The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky
by forgettingriver
Summary: This is my translation work of Faithkasume's Kannazuki no Miko fanfiction series, The Fantasy of Last Life. Part I is The Remnant Sun at Daybreak, Part II is The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky, be sure to read it from the 1st and leave your comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction-Kannaduki no Miko The Fantasy of Last Life II—The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky**

**Chapter One**

…… In the days when Gods are missing, Mikos of the sun and the moon. with their pure minds and firm beliefs in possession, always selflessly guard and protect the common world, till the eternity…….

She mumbled through the words in the book and sighed. It was not so funny to see her own predestined future written down in books.

Maybe it was because she was still too childish? Ever since she was brought to this shrine upon the emperor's order, she had become a sacred symbol for people's admiration and reliance. However, every time when she looked into the mirror, the person inside it had not changed since the day she came here. Still the same face, the same girl.

What had changed were the surroundings and people's minds.

"Are you……Miko of the moon?"

On that day, a girl in one red miko suit with a delicate and innocent voice stood gracefully in front of her, her beautiful face showing a tender smile.

"Welcome you to Otobashi shrine……." Said the petite young lady. Under the sunlight, a cool and smooth wind caressed those tea-colored long hair, which was sparkling unbelievably like the golden rice ears.

Just then, she stood rooted to the spot and could not utter a single word. She started to wonder, was the radiant source the sun, or rather, the girl in front of her?

The noise outside the hall interrupted her wandering thoughts about a peculiar girl. As she curiously opened the door, she found out its origin.

Three or four youngsters were accumulated in the shrine garden. There were both boys and girls, all obviously less than seven years old, except for the tallest boy maybe almost ten.

"----Kazujin niichan, what are we going to do? The ball is stuck on the tree!" Circling the older boy, they pleaded one after another, "Kazujin niichan, go get it, go get it please--- "

The boy hesitated to look at the crowd, and then lifted his head high to stare at the hundred-year-old holy tree.

"Um……I…….er, fine then, I will try. Just stop pulling my pants---"

As the boy swallowed his saliva a few times, fastened his sleeves and got ready to start climbing, one hand reached his shoulder and forfeited his suicide behavior.

The boy looked up at the pretty young lady in a purple miko suit. The sunshine poured like waterfalls behind her, decorating her dark long hair in a gentle radiance.

Her slightly disordered front hair could not cover those piercing blue clear eyes.

As all the children opened their mouths wide and stared at her, she couldn't help showing a bitter awkward smile. "Is your ball……stuck on the tree?"

"Tsu----Tsuki sama!" The oldest boy was the first to wake up from the stun, and the immediate response he had was to drag the crowd to kneel down together with him. "We are very, very sorry! We only wanted to play during the afternoon-nap time-----we didn't want to interrupt Tsuki sama's rest. P—Please forgive our impudence!"

Ah. She responded in a low voice, astringent sadness flashing through her eyes. About one month ago, there was her birthday, as well as that of Miko of the sun's. On that day, under the supervision of the emperor and priests, they completed the planned rite, successfully summoned the substitutes of Ame no Murakumo—two two-handed katanas, one purple, one red.

The blood-like red katana felt powerful and fierce, as if it had been used in fighting for countless times before it was summoned. Yet surprisingly enough, it would behave so quietly and peacefully together with a magnificent deep-purple katana, both stuck deeply in the sacrificial altar.

Parallel to the other blade that it belonged to, the red and purple swords were just like themselves at that time—Mikos of the Sun and the Moon.

Ever since that day, people had even more respect in their attitudes towards them, a respect mixed with deep fear. Many times she couldn't help wondering, had her image in other people's eyes become a monster-like existence?

Although her reflection in the mirror had been the same, the mirror in other people's heart was always changing unpredictably.

"Rise up. There's on one else here, you don't have to so formal." Different from her usual cold tone, she softened her voice and spoke amiably, "I will help you pick up the ball, is that all right?"

At their amazing stares, she only smiled slightly.

"No! We can't, Tsuki sama is an honorable miko, you can't do such---" The big boy didn't know what to do, just shaking his head rapidly.

"I may not know other things, but climbing trees—I won't lose even to boys." She said with a no-big-deal look, then dexterously loosened the purple satin ribbon tying her long hair, and let each black shining strand unrestrainedly and wildly spread on her shoulders.

The long ribbon was then applied to tie up the sleeves of the miko suit to facilitate her actions. She breathed deeply from above, and her face was full of pleasure and excitement that she could not conceal.

As she was climbing the tree agilely and swiftly, she found out as if her body had become lighter after training for martial arts with her master. Both the movement of her limbs and the strength from inside herself had been enhanced much more than before,

Some sort of enormous and solid power emerged like spring water, growing continuously from her own soul.

"Hey-----catch it!"

Sitting on a big brunch of the tree, she threw the ball at the children beneath. They expressed their appreciation one by one and left, turning back frequently with hesitation to look at her above.

Wondering why a miko like her would be this wild, maybe? She laughed relaxingly, lifting her head. A light breeze stroke through her long hair and smoothed her feelings.

Such pleasant wind, she thought contentedly. This was the cool breeze in October, the month without Gods. Even if the world did not have the protection from Gods now, such breeze still stayed loyally with human beings.

After all, there was something that would not change. She closed her eyes, enjoying the valuable peaceful moment.

"------Sleeping on a tree? You may fall down like this, Tsuki sama." A gentle, slightly playful voice recalled her attention, .

Looking down at the figure underneath the tree, she smiled.

"I was not sleeping, Hi Sama."

The young lady called "Hi sama" owned tea-colored long hair, most splendid and bright-golden as if it had been cleansed by sunlight; her eyes were very pretty, deep and calm, her face gentle yet enigmatic.

What might not have matched Hi sama's wise and mysterious eyes was her tender and delicate, almost sticky young voice. However, she liked listening to Hi sama's voice very much. Every time it would remind her of her favorite candied fruits in her childhood.

"Kazujin rushed to my place, saying that Tsuki sama was _hurting_ herself……So I hurried here to have a look, well I didn't expect that----" Hi sama chuckled. "Do you usually _hurt_ yourself in this way?"

"That little Kazujin was exaggerating too much." A shy smile appeared on her face as she was feeling quite embarrassed. "It is only tree-climbing…… I did this often when I was small."

"It is hard for me to imagine a tomboyish Tsuki sama." Hi sama still maintained her teasing smile.

As if to counter her words, she said, "Me too……I can't imagine how Hi sama was like as a child."

As soon as she ended the sentence, she regretted how straightforward and inconsiderate she had been. She noticed that the curve at Hi sama's lips gradually disappeared, replaced by her usual profound looking.

"……Tsuki sama, do you like climbing trees?"

Both of them were very conscious of the way that Hi sama switched the topic of conversation. After a silent sigh, she turned around to look at the far, high distance.

"What I like is not the tree-climbing, but rather the scenery I can see on trees."

"What is the scenery that you see?" Hi sama asked softly, her deep eyes filled with a peculiar expectation.

"I see the vast land that the sun is shedding its light on."

She lowered her head and sincerely looked at Hi sama, who was a little surprised by her words. " The sunshine in October is the warmest and brightest light I have ever seen." After a brief pause, she sent an invitation hesitantly, "Hi sama……do you want to come up here to see for yourself?"

Her wishful tone was so obvious that she felt quite uneasy.

A slight smile showed up on Hi sama's face. Her shallow-colored hair, lifted by a light wind, covered some of her pretty appearance. "Even if I climbed on the tree, even if I were at the same height as you are, I don't think I can see the scenery in your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I am not you."

Simple answers often had profound inside stories, and this was especially true about Hi sama. She thought it over and decided not to continue persuading her on it.

"I don't mean to interrupt your fun, but I do hope that you can come down here soon."

At Hi sama's word, she just stared at her eyes under the sunlight, which was shining more brilliantly than any jewels in this world.

"Since I am unable to reach the same height as you can, I hope that you can come down to be at the same place as me……"

Hi sama extended her arms, as if she was waiting for her to hold her hands.

"Having such thoughts…… am I too selfish, Juuiki?"

/No, because you called my name./ She smiled with satisfaction and climbed down the tree promptly. She could hardly wait for her feet to land on the ground before she reached for Hi sama's helping hands.

Smaller than hers, those hands were warm and tender. Hi sama read books and wrote scrolls every day—if she were to have those hands close to her own nose, would she be able to smell the vague scent of sandalwood from her fingertips?

This disrespectful idea made her blush scarlet all of a sudden.

"Your hand……it is wounded……" The whisper from the girl turned her attention to her own hand wrapped in the other's palms.

"Only scratches, a common outcome for climbing trees."

"Then don't climb trees anymore." That delicate voice contained an unquestionable authority. "I don't want to see Juuiki being hurt."

Her hand was still gently enclosed in those of Hi sama's. If she were to be treated so for such inconsiderable wounds, maybe she would no longer pay much attention to her own safety.

"Aye, I promise." She nodded without hesitation, not regretting at all to give up her only hobby for this girl in front of her.

"Let's go, allow me to treat you and dress your wounds before your martial art practices." Hi sama's calm and profound eyes sparkled with smiling curves, which affected her own face and warmed up her entire body.

During everyone's life, there must exist one special being that was far more important than their beliefs or likings. So she believed, and she was also certain that Hi sama was that "only existence" in her own.

Simple. God had arranged this even before the moment she was born. "Juuiki" was her common name—born in October, mere as that. However, it was just this plain name that represented her most primitive self and values as a human being.

Now hearing this word from Hi sama, hearing the most truthful herself being called, was the best thing she could wish for, the most priceless gift for her sixteenth birthday.

For that, she thanked God Ame no Murakumo from the bottom of her heart.

**Chapter Two**

She straightened her back and stretched her arms, aiming at the black center of target with her sharp, cold eyes.

An arrow shot out, flying straightforward towards the goal.

It missed the center and hit on the edge of the target.

She furrowed her dark brows knowingly, releasing a weak sigh from her perfect ruddy lips.

illustration2

"The purpose of archery practices is not just for you to shoot precisely at the center of target, but to train you in gaining concentration, and eventually reach the ultimate stage of 'Null'." Her master urged her as usual, also with a sigh.

"……Yes, master."

So she agreed. However, she had been puzzled; what was "Null"? Did it mean not having any thoughts in one's mind? Yet she was a human, full of thoughts like everyone else who lived in this world, wasn't she?

Maybe she was not suitable to learn archery。

"Let's stop here for today, maybe you should settle down your mind tonight."

"Yes, master, thank you for your guidance."

She couldn't help feeling guilty and self-blaming, as she watched the back of her master staggering out of the dojo. She was fully aware that, no matter how many nights she were given, she could never achieve the state of "Null" as the master wished.

Because her heart had been swelling with a special one. Silently collecting her bow and arrows, she stepped back to her dorm, frustrated.

She didn't know since when that pretty and gentle face had been co-existing synchronously with her own heartbeat. What she herself felt incredible was, how could she experience a non-stopping, turbulent yearning crying out loud from deep inside her soul, even if she were staring right into the other pair of eyes?

What on earth was it that she wanted, needed, and longed for?

"Ah! Have you finished your practices?" As soon as she opened the dorm door, this exact gently smiling face welcomed her. With a slightly bitter smile, she closed her eyes hopelessly.

This, was all that she wanted and needed--this person here—Hi sama, her welcoming tender eyesight and smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting,"

Since a few days ago, they started to gather together after their individual long evening lessons. At first it was because she held a pile of books to consult Hi sama about legends, and then, soon they seemed to have a silent agreement that they would always talk to each other about what happened during the day before bed.

Sometimes, they just sat face to face without any redundant words。Hi sama would quietly read the books she brought, and she would quietly look at Hi sama.

Simple as this, it would enrapture her with exploding ecstasy. What "Null"--that was like Arabian nights to her.

"……The hand you wounded yesterday, is it fine now?" Hi sama gently pulled the young lady to sit down, her fondling fingers stroke lightly on the layers of gauze.

A shockwave of sensations pierced through the hindrance of gauze and still thrilled her body and soul. "Ye…Yes, it no longer aches."

Hi sama loosened up with a satisfying smile, "That is great……"

Unexpectly, Hi sama took her wounded palm to her lips. " My……_Tsuki_'s hand, I don't want it ever hurt again."

She blushed momentarily. "I, I will be careful." Hi sama was a little strange tonight. She hadn't been someone fond of caresses.

illustration3

"Juuiki……I've been wishing to ask you----" Not letting go of her hand, Hi sama pull her closer with force instead. Now both of them could see clearly their reflections in each other's eyes. "Do you wish to protect this world?"

What question was this? She doubtfully faced the other young lady. "It is our mission……is it not?" Hi sama's smooth and warm breath was blowing on her face, this feeling was so wonderful that she wanted to become even closer, just a little bit more.

"Without this mission, do you still want to protect this world?...No matter what you have to sacrifice, no matter how much pain you have to withstand?" Hi sama questioned in a low voice, her mysterious, profound eyes seemed to be leading her, leading her to explore her true self。

Would she? She pondered. If she were not the chosen one by God, would she still wish to protect this world?

If not, how would Hi sama be? She would be alone, always, always alone. Her heart suffered a terrible piercing pain; she did not want to see an all-by-herself Hi sama.

She wanted to protect this world, so that Hi sama could happily live thereafter.

"Aye, I do." She answered firmly, as she seriously and candidly looked into those purple eyes.

Hi sama smiled slightly, and something shining filled her eyes. That was a sorrowful expression, with an ultimate comprehension。

A very, very heart-wrenching expression.

She extended the other hand and caressed Hi sama's cheek. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You only stated the answer I had known." Softly replying, Hi sama rubbed her cheek against the warm palm, lingeringly. "……I adore you hand, always so warm, so considerate……just like you."

Before she could think of any silly sentences, Hi sama had leaned forward and kissed her. Those soft and sweet lips enwrapped Hi sama's smell, conveying entirely tranquil and comfortable feelings, just like a shower of afternoon sunshine.

It felt like as if after a century of wandering, she finally found the place where she belonged. Her hands, after being released, spontaneously rounded that young miko's waist. She also allowed her lips to take over the control of her body, letting them be eagerly sought and kissed.

At the same time, she also permitted them to respond the kiss with her equivalent feelings.

"……Juuiki……" Hi sama's delicate voice turned more bewitching with her short breaths. "……I love you……"

She sensed that Hi sama's petite and soft breasts closely clinging to her own, her scented female body slowly moving in her arms, inflaming her by rubbing up and down against hers.

Kisses came to her neck, when Hi sama, laughing delightfully, licked her sensitive skin with the hot tip of her tongue, she could only melt down onto the floor.

Hi sama immediately pressed her body on top against hers. "I love you, Juuiki……You know it, right?" The bright golden hair streamed down and scattered in front of her chest, mingling with her own deep-colored hair.

She nodded hesitatingly, still unable to find her regular rhythms of heartbeats and breath.

Those shimmering purple eyes were as deep as valleys……Hi sama bent down and kissed her again. She considerately supported her own weight by one hand, while agilely sliding her other hand up along her waist.

She had never seen Hi sama like this. Insuppressible desires were burning like blazes, but she couldn't tell where and when the flames were ignited.

Her miko suit was taken off readily. And then what covered her own was Hi sama's half exposed body, as a pleasant moan managed to escape from her throat.

"……Always so gentle, so kind, Juuiki……love you----" Hi sama just exerted a little force with her waist, and she knowingly opened her legs, allowing Hi sama's claim.

Even biting her lower lip, she still could not prevent her delightful panting.

"My Juuiki, my moon……" Hi sama raised her head and looked steadily into that pair of innocent, assuring blue eyes. Then she smiled gently, lowered down her head and kissed on her forehead. "……My warmest light……"

"----Hi sama, um----"

She wanted to say something, to tell this person how much she adored her. However, her abilities of thinking and speaking were lost in Hi sama's non-stopping kisses, one after another. Her body also began to respond by instinct. Legs winding with legs, lips fondling with lips, their moist skins made their heated bodies sticking even tighter, even more inseparable.

"My moon……" Whispered Hi sama as she licked her earlobe with the tip of her tongue, those familiar small hands dictatorially exploring the private place that she had never let anyone in. "Love you----"

That voice was choking and weak. Was it because of the fierce affection or ……She turned her head around and saw, to her surprise, Hi sama's face streaming with tears.

"Loved you always……" A deep, long kiss distracted her from a trifle pain as her body was entered.

Hi sama's tears wet her face and slid into their lips. For a moment, she couldn't distinguish if it was the keen kiss, or those hot tears that was making her own lips burning.

At this very moment when they united, she, however, felt as if Hi sama were at a very far distance----a distant place that even tight embraces and intimate fondling could never reach.

"Sorry..." She murmured, "I am sorry...so sorry..." Tears slid down her eye sockets, and she knew this pain did not belong to herself.

Hi sama softly smoothed her own hair moisturized by sweat and hugged her gently and indulgently. "Why are you apologizing?" After attentiveness, her voice did not sound naïve anymore，instead hoarse and mature.

"...Your name..." In between her choking sobs, she managed to utter a few words. "Still haven't...chosen you a name..."

Great pain and sorrow flooded in those purple eyes, fluid accumulating rapidly in them again.

"I never have a name." Hi sama kissed away the tears of the girl beneath her, only to let her own dripping. "I have never been really living, until the day I met you...I am so lucky to become your other half. It has been my most precious present."

This sincere confession moved her deep inside. She could only embrace tightly the petite body, the other half of her soul. "my sun……my warm light……don't leave me----" She couldn't continue anymore, biting her trembling lips.

"Silly……I am not going anywhere."

Sensing Hi sama's cute nose gently rubbing her own face, she finally showed a smile.

"I won't go anywhere, Juuiki……Don't worry." Hi sama softly whispered in her ears, accompanied by random warm kisses and naughty licks.

She hand swung to Hi sama's half-open chest. "I want to touch you, too……" She curiously fondled the flaming, sun-shaped solar seal with her clever fingers.

So hot. She could feel waves of burning pain transmitted from her fingertips, as if she really touched the sun and felt its temperature.

Hi sama's husky moans streamed to her ears, in spite of her biting on the lips. As she was going to explore further, however, Hi sama seized her hands.

"Juuiki, I want to feel your touch, too……" Gentle kisses warmed her palms. "But not now. You are tired, please rest."

"But-----"

"Shh……" Hi sama diminished her argument by a kiss. "After tomorrow, I will devote myself to you..." Deep mysterious purple eyes fixed on her, Hi sama smiled. "You can count on it--- It is not only a promise, but also my wish."

She stared at Hi sama for quite a while, and finally yielded. With her happiness, her love in arms, this feeling was so peaceful and assuring. Slowly, she fell into a sound sleep.

"...Don't worry, my moon...After tomorrow, you will never cry for me anymore."

Even the moon outside, covered by dark clouds, failed to catch the final whisper from Hi sama.

The turmoil outside the room woke her up suddenly from her sweet dreams.

Still confused, she got up and gazed at the other quilt by her side. What happened the night before gradually flowed back into her mind. Dressing up in her fastest speed, she only wanted to see Hi sama as soon as possible.

To confirm with her that what happened last night was not a dream, and that they were true to each other.

Once she opened the door, she immediately heard everyone's screaming in panic piercing through the sky.

The sky was black. The sun was slowly veiled with dark, heavy clouds.

"Is this……" She stared into the sky in consternation, afraid of naming her speculations.

"The Sun eclipse." Delicate yet cold voice rose from behind her. As she turned around, she caught the sight of the one she wanted to see the most, Hi sama. "Please hurry up and prepare for it, Tsuki sama----The time has come for the final battle with Orochis."

That was a determined, indifferent expression and a commanding tone. Speechless, she looked at the maiden in the red miko suit, holding the crimson katana.

The air was smeared with a thick feel of filth and gloom.

"……Aye, Hi sama."


	2. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

Silence falling upon, the barren and infertile land saddened the current scene even more.

Her hand trembled fiercely with the katana, whose silver blade kept reflecting its owner's pale and despaired looks.

On the moon, witnessed by the deserted shrine, only she and Hi sama were still standing.

The decisive battle had been over, but people's haunting screams and shrieks still lingered around her ears.

Worn out, she kneeled down on the ground. Supported solely by the cursed blade, she managed not to fall completely.

Then a pair of familiar arms gently circled her into a warm embrace.

"……Are you fine?" Hi sama spoke softly with her tender voice, smoothing the dark long hair of the hugged girl comfortingly.

She nodded silently. She was still gripping that two-handed sword with her right hand, as if it had become one with her body and were never to be let go again.

And her free left hand held tightly on Hi sama, since this girl had long been one with her soul, too, and were not to be let go easily.

"All over now……Orochis……and everyone……" She sobbed, "If I could have tried harder, if I had been stronger……I could, I could have saved them……"

Hi sama sighed by her ear. Her tea-colored hair, soft and smelling so nice just like its owner, lightly stroke her cheeks, consoling her sorrow.

"The kind Juuiki……" Hi sama's nose caressed her face, her delicate voices containing a clear lingering. " The Juuiki who wants to protect everyone……"

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth and understanding from Hi sama.

"Do you think you did not try hard enough?" Said Hi sama in an unusually calm tone.

"Em." She nodded, self-blaming.

"Do you think that everyone was innocent and their lives shouldn't have been sacrificed like that?" Still hugging her, Hi sama asked kindly.

"Em." She nodded harder.

"Do you want to……" The hand smoothing her hair stopped, and she detected a sudden change in Hi sama's tone. "……let everything return to its original state, and let everyone survive and live in happiness?"

A little suspicious about why Hi sama croaked, she still answered firmly, "Yes, I do."

"……Is that so……" Hi sama murmured, a light smile appearing on her face.

Those shining purple eyes were filled with her images alone, she couldn't help looking at them infatuatedly.

Without notice, a mask carved strangely appeared in Hi sama's hands. "Juuiki, remember what I told you last night?" Said Hi sama in her sweetest voice, her affectionate expressions bloomed like splendid peony flowers.

She stared at that casual smiling face in astonishment.

"I said, 'after today, I will devote myself to you'……" Passing the mask with both hands to the other girl, Hi sama continued softly, " 'This is not only a promise, but also my wish.'"

"----What do you mean by that?" No, this was not right. Something, something horrible was going to happen. She clearly smelt the atmosphere spreading in the air turning heavy and freezing. "I don't understand what you are saying."

/I didn't WANT to understand, either. / Hi sama's smiling face made her almost break to tears.

With a feeble sigh, Hi sama explained slowly and patiently, like a teacher explaining to a five-year-old. "There have been no record after Orochis' defeat, because the priests didn't want it known by people how much cruel sacrifices their respected mikos had to make to protect the world peace for the mankind----"

Just by touching this limpid-eyed girl, Hi sama could feel a violently oscillating heat source from her fingertips. This heat flew throughout her body and entered her soul, which had been calling for warmth and freedom forever.

"----We are mikos of the sword; we hurt with the sword, also will be hurt by the sword, because everything has its price to pay for…… I am ready to take this condition, and you---- " Hi sama clasped the young miko's hand, assisting her to lift the attached blade. "You, the noble Miko of the moon, should also choose to pay something to protect this world, shouldn't you?"

To pay everything.

She knew what Hi sama meant, she knew that Hi sama was aware of her determination to give up everything to protect this world.

"----So you must do it, as it is the fate of Mikos of the godless month----" Hi sama reinforced her hand and her nails fallen deep in her back of hand. "Use my life to restore the world."

"NO!" She jerked the petite girl away. "That kind of things----how can I, how COULD I----" Her violently shaking hands, however, were still holding tightly the shaft, unable to throw it away, which made her so sick that she felt like vomiting.

"You have to, that's why you were born."

"I was born to HELP you!"

"To help me purify this world."

"NO!" She shouted with all her might, "NO! IT IS NOT LIKE THAT! I WAS NOT BORN FOR THIS----THIS……" Tears flooded over her face, but she didn't even notice it. "I WAS NOT BORN TO KILL YOU……"

Hi sama stood up. Staring at the mask for a few seconds, she raised her head and looked at those anguishing blue eyes quite imposingly and frankly. "We have tried this hard, for this long, with this much lost, would you rather make it all for nothing?"

A sign of disapproval and disappointment showed up on Hi sama's cool and determined face.

She bit her lips so hard that a taste of blood diffused into her mouth and spread at her tongue tip. "Then take MY life----" Waving her bright purple katana, she placed it right against her own neck.

Hi sama quivered，as if she were going to dash forward to stop her。

"Please kill me, and use my life to purify this world----"

"There will be no use even if I kill you." The cold voice effectively cut through her words.

As she peered in surprise, Hi sama maintained her indifferent, profound looking. "You are no longer a virgin. At the moment when you lost your virginity, you have also lost your eligibility of being a sacrifice."

As the truth was revealed coldly by Hi sama, there had never been any moment when she felt so shameful of, or disgusted by her own body.

"That's why you……it is because of this, you, you and me……" She couldn't even put words together. What Hi sama and she did last night, those caressing and embraces, those intimacy and kisses, what were they, after all?

Those hands tenderly touching every inch of her skin, those eyes affectionately appreciating each of her virgin territories, those words of love and adoration, those droplets of tears……

Why on earth did all those things happen?

"Juuiki," Hi sama agonized. "Please don't doubt my feelings for you. This is more unacceptable to me than our arranged destiny."

The petite young miko walked to her. "We have both made our choices. Maybe you can't forgive or understand me, however, the only thing you shouldn't doubt is----" Hi sama stood on her toes and left a light kiss on her familiar, warm lips. "My heart for you."

The kiss brought a bloody taste mixed with tears and the iron blade. Hi sama sympathetically licked those wounded lips of her companion with her tongue.

However, there was nothing she could do to help that wounded heart. She could only repose her hope to the unclear future, and pray with her life that the to-be-forgotten memory would no longer hurt this innocent, good girl.

"The sun exists so that the moon would shine……And I, was born in this world so that you can live on."

The icy, hard mask was lightly put on her face, as a small hand gently lifted her hand with the blade.

"We both should finish what we are supposed to do……This is the mission of us mikos……"

A feeble but fully understanding voice irrigated her mind.

"Wish you……can live happily in a peaceful world……"

Howling like a beast, she darted forward, almost losing her mind. Her hands clasping the shaft were burning like flames.

"My Juuiki……" As the blade was thrust deep into the soft body falling into her arms, her strange mask also fell down. "……my moon……"

Hi sama, smiling weakly and not showing the slightest sign of pain, extended her forceless, blood-drenched hand to caress her teary face. There wasn't any pain on Hi sama's face. "Thank you for making me grateful of this destiny……"

For the last time, Hi sama embraced her tenderly. "……Thank you……for letting me live once for real……"

More hot tears sprang out of her eye sockets, dripping on the ground and soon disappearing. Even they seemed to understand a life passing way, and to be grieving in their own way.

She drooped and kissed lightly on those slightly bloody lips, she whispered softly, "……Love you, my warmest sun."

"----With a miko's life presented by another miko's hands, the world shall be purified again----" A voice came from an unknown source appeared, "You shall reincarnate into another being……to live in the new world, Miko of the moon……"

"……I will not forget……" She looked up, teary eyes emitting cold, darting blue light. "……I will not forget who has made me murder the one I love the most." Betrayed by her own belief, her resentful eyes were as freezing and piercing as the never-melting ice.

Silence and solemnness surrounded her again completely, taking her away from the only warm and bright existence, dragging her cruelly apart from the other half of her soul.

And she would not forget. Never.

In the next life, she swore, this scene would never occur once again. The purple katana would not have a chance to be stuck inside of Hi sama.

She would never forget who ruthlessly isolated the sun and the moon with day and night.

Silver rays of light shine brilliantly from the seal on her back, which is burning so much that Chikane's vision blurs.

She quietly stares at the kissing boy and girl at the sea, her heart swollen with all the pain and sorrow accumulated over a thousand years. That eternal love makes her unable to breathe, nor to move her eyes away from them.

"I see…… So this is……how it is……" Chikane lowers her head and shows a bitter smile. Caressing the mane of "Chasing Sun", she murmurs, "I see……"

The horse tamely follows the control of its master, cantering back the same way as it came by. The night breeze from the sea passes over all the living things in nature gently and swiftly，like the cool wind in the Godless month always does.

It loyally stays and equally embraces everything in the human world, even in the days without gods.

Everything that's good and bad, everyone who's happy and sad. Each good and evil, each love and hatred.

…… In the days when Gods are missing, Mikos of the sun and the moon. with their pure minds and firm beliefs in possession, always selflessly guard and protect the common world, till the eternity…….

In the legends, they take their turns to dye their thread of thousand-year destiny with each other's blood, tying them tightly together, for the eternity……

The End of **_The Solitary Moon Arching over the Sky_**

**Thanks!**

It has been my very first translation work and so far, probably my longest writing, too. It had take me more than two months to do it, a now-and-then amateur work of course, and I hope that my style didn't change too much over times ;; It has been a lot of fun on the way, mixed with occasional dilemmas, and now it is finally done.

I would like to thank the staff of Kannaduki no Miko for the excellent plot and sharp characters that this story is based on.

I have to thank the author, Faith (FaithKasume), her work stimulated me into doing something as crazy as translating a 24-page Chinese fanfiction. She generously permitted my urge to work on one of her masterpieces and provided many valuable suggestions along the process. Thank Nitro for the very beautiful illustrations, which are but a few out of many inspired by Faith's famous work.

At last, thank you who finished reading all of it, I wish that you had enjoyed it just like I did!

--Lethe


End file.
